Boba Fett's Letter to Mace Windu
by ZeroKirby
Summary: Something I came up with one night.


*dumps face into cake and pulls out* Helloooooooo! LOL. Here is my latest story, sucked into star wars! Starring Me, 1976 Celtics Boba Fett, Yoda, Jango Fett, and Mace Windu! My POV 'It's so fu****** hot, you could fry an egg out here!" I thought as I walked out in the blistering heat. I looked at the grass outside of my house. It was brown. I walked back into my house to be greeted by my dog, Angel. "Woof! Woof!" "I know you're thirsty, hold on!" I grabbed her metallic bowl and brought over towards the sink. I turned on the water and started pouring water. "Here you go." She lowered her head to start drinking. I padded over towards the window and looked out. 'I wish I could have a lightsaber.' I thought. Something was lying out in the street. I squinted. 'That thing looks like a lightsaber!' I walked out and got closer to it. It was silvery, cylindrical, and had a hole at one end. I picked it up. I held it and rolled it around in my hand. I saw there was a button. My eyes widened. 'No fuc**** way.' A real lightsaber- and I was holding one! 'I better keep this away from the wrong hands.' I walked back to my house with lightsaber in tow. I got to the back door, only to be greeted by what appeared to be a blaster. More specifically, a WESTAR 34 blaster. 'A blaster? That looks like a blaster that-' I was startled out of my stupor by a gruff but manly voice. I looked up and saw Blue and Silver. "Hey, Kid, have you seen a blaster like this?" The man said. "Errrr... Your name wouldn't be-" "Jango Fett. Now, have you seen my blaster?" "Yes, I believe I have." I picked up the blaster and handed it to Jango. "Here you go, Jang'buir." He took the blaster. "How the kriff do you know Mand'oa?" "Heh heh. I have my ways." "You're coming with me." "Fine." He lead me into a speeder in my backyard. In the passenger seat was Boba Fett. "Who's curly-top, Dad?" I glared daggers at Boba. "MY NAME ISN'T CURLY-TOP, BOBA FETT." I said menacingly. Jango looked at me through his T-shaped visor. "Then what is it?" "My name is Ryan." I sat down in the back seat. "Oh I Just LOVE how you treat a fellow Mandalorian, Jang'buir." He started the speeder and left my backyard. "You, mandalorian? Hah!" "Don't believe me?" I whipped out the lightsaber I found. "Looks like I get to test out my new toy, then." Boba looked at my hand. "Dad, Ryan has a lightsaber!" "Give me the lightsaber kid." "Oh, I think your blasters suit you." "Give me it. NOW." "As you wish. I want it back as soon as we get to Slave 1." Jango groaned. "Fine." We had arrived at Slave 1 in around 5 minutes. "So what brings you to our lovely planet Earth?" I asked as we walked up the ramp. "Bounties. On your head." said Boba. "That's nice." I replied as we started through the cargo bay. "Stay by me. Understand?" "Understood, Jang'buir." "Good. Stay in the seat beside me." Jango gestured towards the seat beside the pilots seat. I sat down. "Can I have my Saber, back, Jango?" He responded by shoving it into my lap. "Thank You." "Starting lift off procedures. Buckle up son." "Yes Dad." "Jango, you do know the escape velocity of our planet is 25,000 mph, right?" "Of course I do. I never hunt without a little research." The ship lurched forward, then turned verticle. "Setting course for Kamino." "Kamino? Hmm. That's funny. Light years away, I suppose." "Actually no, It'll only take half a day in hyperdrive." said Jango. "How is your hyperdrive powered?" "Antimatter." said Boba. "I know how you die, Jang'buir!" "How do I die?" "You get beheaded. By Mace Windu." "Is he a Jedi "Yes. Your jetpack gets damaged by a reek. You kill it. Then you start running. Mace cuts your blaster. Then he takes your head off." Jango takes off his helmet and looks at me with his hazelnut eyes. "How the kriff did you know that?" "I have a movie called, "Star Wars: Attack of The Clones." "Which planet do I die on?" "Geonosis. Boba's with you. He sees you die." Jango and Boba looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't want my Dad to die!" cried Boba. "Come here, little un'." I said reassuringly. He walked over. I looked at him with my raging ocean-blue eyes. "I won't let that happen, as long as I live, your father will come to no harm." Boba hugged me, looking at me with teary eyes. "Oh thank you Ryan!" Jango looked at me. "Well then, I think we have arrived at our destination. If you look out at your right, you'll see well, nothing but water. We thank you for choosing Fett Spacelines." Jango said jokingly. "Hey Ryan?" I looked at Jango. "Yeah?" "Thank you for telling me future events. You're not so bad for a kid." "You're very welcome." We landed in one of the hangars in Tipoca City. We were greeted by a Kaminoan. "Hello, Mr. Fett. I take it your trip was fruitful? Who might this be?" "Yes. This is Ryan. My latest catch in search for clone candidates." I looked at the Kaminoan. "Pleased to meet you, Taun We." "You are taking this quite well. Very well. If you would follow me, we shall get started with the cloning process." We followed Taun We to wherever she was taking us. I knew this- I was going to have an army- of me. Dunh-Dunh-DUNHHHH! Cliffhangers. LOL. So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review please! 


End file.
